Julia Wicker
Our Lady of the Tree |species=Earth Human (formerly) Goddess |gender=Female |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |family=Mackenzie Wicker (sister) |cause of death= |discipline=Knowledge (Meta-Composition) |loyalty=Columbia University (formerly) Marina's Safehouse (formerly) Free Trader Beowulf (formerly) Brakebills University |actor=Stella Maeve |first=Unauthorized Magic |last=Will You Play With Me?}} Julia Ogden Wicker is a character on SyFy's The Magicians. She first appears in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Stella Maeve. History Powers *'Divine Magician:' In the 40th Timeline, Julia started out as a Hedge Witch after failing the entrance exam into Brakebills University. After being kicked out of Marina's Safehouse, she found Richard who introduced her to Free Trader Beowulf, a group of talented magicians. They introduced her to a variety of spells. **'Dream Manipulation:' When under Marina's tutelage, she was able to enter Quentin's head after he was hexed with the Scarlotti's Web in order to communicate with him. **'Telekinesis:' **'Portal Creation:' Julia is able to cast a spell which turns a doorway into a portal which sends the user to any location on Earth. She used this spell to confront Renard at a park. **'Teleportation:' While gaining in power, Julia found herself teleporting to different locations where she was needed. When Josh was thinking about wanting some help, Julia instinctively teleported to Fillory from Earth where he was located. She later teleported herself, Penny and Kady to the estate where Reynard the Fox was located. **'Healing:' Upon gaining her godly power boost, Julia gained the ability to heal people. While Kady overdosed on drugs, Julia was tasked with healing her, along with Quentin's headache, Marina's scars on her face along with her headache. She also healed Henry Fogg's eyes. **'Warding:' As a way to prevent Irene McAllister from getting into Brakebills University, she replaced the wards on the university. Henry Fogg was surprised that she had enough power to perform such a task due to how vast the wards were. **'Battle Magic:' Julia is capable of casting various battle magic spells such as a shield spell which stopped Alice in her tracks. She later learned the Rhinemann Ultra, one of the most powerful battle magic spells so that she could use it against the Beast in the 23rd Timeline. **'Cosmic Awareness:' After performing many good deeds, Julia's power grew so that she could hear people who wanted her help. This was evident when she heard Josh's cries for help in Fillory. She was also able to find Renard without a locator spell. ***'Empathy:' Julia is also able to feel what other people are feeling. She felt Quentin's uncertainty regarding turning magic back and Dean Fogg's depression. When she started her training, she continuously felt her friends struggling at Castle Blackspire. This power was so intricate that she was able to feel that Quentin was emotional on the floor of the castle. Appearances Season 1 *"Unauthorized Magic" *"The Source of Magic" *"Consequences of Advanced Spellcasting" *"The World in the Walls" *"Mendings, Major and Minor" References Category:Hedge Witches Category:Magicians Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Gods